darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1132
Leticia and Julia attempt to revive Judah. Synopsis Teaser : A fateful stormy night at the great estate of Collinwood in 1840, for unknown to Barnabas Collins or any of the others who live here, Leticia has come under the spell of the evil head of Judah Zachery. He has commanded her to find a way to rejoin his head so that he may use his powers again. Leticia enlists the aid of the one person most qualified to help, Dr. Julia Hoffman. Leticia brings Julia to Judah's body and shows her the head. Julia realizes Leticia is under the Head's power and tries to escape. Leticia calls her name as she leaves and Julia stops. The Head takes Julia under its power. Act I Leticia tells Julia that their task is to reunite the two. Julia begins her examination and marvels over how well the body has been preserved. Julia says they have a great deal of work to do before they can start the operation. The next morning at Collinwood, Quentin reads over an unsigned note that was left for him on the table in the foyer. The letter says, "Joanna is dead and you are responsible." Joanna was the woman Quentin had an affair with four years earlier, but couldn't be with her because Samantha wouldn't grant him a divorce. A woman named Mrs. Purdy arrives at Collinwood to talk to Quentin about Joanna's death. Mrs. Purdy was Joanna's landlady and recounted how the young widow had become a friend after Quentin had cast her aside. She recounts how Joanna grew depressed and attempted suicide before being sent to an asylum. While she was there she apparently threw herself off a cliff and her body washed out to sea. Quentin shows Mrs. Purdy the notes he's received, but she insists that Joanna is dead, and the notes can not possibly be genuine. That afternoon, Samantha is in the foyer and there is a knock on the front door. It is Daphne, who introduces herself as the new governess. Act II Quentin shows up and excuses Daphne. Samantha is furious to discover that Quentin hired a new governess for Tad without consulting her. Quentin brushes Samantha's objections aside and tells her she will have to deal with it. Meanwhile, alone in her new room at Collinwood, Daphne documents her arrival in her journal, and predicts Quentin's death. She places a pistol in her handbag. Samantha goes to Gerard at Rose Cottage as he reads the tarot cards. She asks him to hold her, but he coldly refuses. Act III Samantha is stunned by Gerard's behavior towards her, and he says their marriage is no longer legal. She tells him that she must stay with Quentin for Tad's sake, but truly loves Gerard. As Gerard continues to turn down her advances, she slowly realizes that Gerard married her for her wealth and position and never truly cared for her. Gerard goes straight to Quentin and tells him of Samantha's actions. Quentin takes it in stride, observing that Samantha has a habit of "collecting" people. Just then Daphne arrives, and quickly catches Gerard's eye. She leaves to look at the schoolroom (also the playroom) with Quentin, but accidentally leaves her handbag behind. Gerard examines it and discovers the pistol. Act IV When Daphne returns to retrieve the bag, Gerard questions her about its contents. She is upset that he has invaded her privacy, and refuses to answer any of his questions. He predicts that she will eventually fall madly in love with him. Daphne gets mad and tells him she carries the weapon for self-defense. Meanwhile, Leticia has obtained some of the medical supplies Julia requested, but was unable to obtain all of them. Julia tells her she must go to Bangor to obtain them. Leticia is frightened of leaving and having to lie to everyone about why she's going, but admits she is more afraid of failing. Samantha finds Gerard downstairs and angrily orders him to leave the house. He smiles and says that only Quentin could do that. He watches amusedly as she screams for him to get out, and he finally declares that he intends to leave, as he has an appointment with Flora. Samantha is livid. Quentin wakens from a nap to discover another note in Joanna's handwriting. In it she claims that they have a second chance. He wonders if they were all mistaken, and Joanna is truly alive. Memorable quotes : Quentin: I'm going to raise my son as I see fit, and if you don't like it, my dear, you can get out. ---- : Gerard: I am shameless, and I do whatever I want to do. : ___________________________________________________________________ : Samantha: Gerard, I know you. I fell in love with you. I know your faults. I know your virtues. Nobility does not happen to be one of them. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye * Grayson Hall as Dr. Julia Hoffman Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Camila Ashland as Mrs. Purdy * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Michael McGuire as Judah Zachery Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1133. * Closing credits scene: Underground vault. Story * Mrs. Purdy rented a small cottage to Joanna Mills. Initially, all she knew about Joanna was that she was a young widow who appeared not to have any family. She befriended Joanna after Quentin stopped visiting. Joanna was never herself after Quentin left; it got so she wouldn't leave the cottage, and when Purdy would go there, Joanna would talk of nothing but Quentin. Quentin stopped visiting as he was unable to get a divorce from Samantha (as revealed in 1128). Joanna's mental condition worsened; sometimes she'd talk as if Quentin had just been there when in fact Quentin hadn't visited in months. The last time Purdy went to the cottage, Joanna was so happy as it was the date of Quentin's birthday, and she believed he was coming to dinner, when in fact Quentin was away at sea. That night, Purdy found Joanna lying on the floor with her wrists cut. After that, she was never herself; she didn't want to live. The doctor said there was nothing he could do and insisted she be put in an asylum. At the asylum, they wouldn't let Joanna have any visitors. Purdy believes it was because there are things that go on there they don't want people to see. After she'd been there three months, a man from the asylum visited Purdy with news that Joanna had escaped. Her body was found a month afterwards, having been swept ashore. Purdy identified the body. She was buried in a little cemetery between Collinsport and Bucksport. Only Purdy was in attendance for the burial. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: Unsigned Note; Daphne: Death is near. * TAROT CARDS: Gerard: (no cards named). * TIMELINE: Day 420 begins, and will end in 1139. 5:10pm: Daphne arrives at Collinwood. Three days ago, Gerard and Samantha were in love. 9:15pm: Gerard leaves Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * While Quentin talks to Mrs. Purdy in the drawing room, someone's shadow can be seen from the balcony in the foyer. * When Quentin shows Mrs. Purdy to the door, he says "Good evening," and Mrs. Purdy says "Good afternoon, Mr. Collins". David Selby then slips out of character with a double take and says to himself "What?" while looking confused. The scene is set during the morning. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1132 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1132 - An Armed Society Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes